


Trip and T'Pol Meet Elvis

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Burning Love (song), Double Drabble, Elvis Presley - Freeform, F/M, Love Me Tender (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvis may have left the building long ago, but his spirit hasn't left the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Trip and T'Pol aren't usually my thing, but given the right music, anything can happen.

Trip was a passionate though considerate lover, but when he took up with T’Pol something changed. Although still a gentleman who didn’t take unfair advantage, her voice, her touch, the heat of her body set him on fire. She turned his blood to white-hot plasma, his heart pounding like a red-lined injector. He doubted that even the fire suppression system for the warp core could cool him off. Afterward, waking up beside her lit his morning like sunrise over the Gulf, and even when he wasn’t with her, she could somehow set his mind alight brighter than the Vegas strip.


	2. Love Me Tender

From what her mother had told her of the mating, it could be violent, painful and induce a shameful lack of control. It was something to be endured, not enjoyed. It wasn’t like that with Trip. He was passionate, yes, but tender, always seeing to her pleasure as well as his own. There was no shame in losing control with him. She might claim it was an experiment, that she was promised to another or that she wanted to get back to her roots with Surak, but her heart belonged to him and would for as long as she lived.


End file.
